Un paso a la vez
by nativig
Summary: SwanQueen "No se esperaba esa respuesta, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo por ella de la nada, siempre había algún motivo oculto, y parte de ella creía que en esto probablemente también lo haya, pero por ahora simplemente se dejaría consolar."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N en la segunda temporada de OUAT cap "the doctor", ni Emma ni MaryMargaret van por el portal, pero si hubo magia cuando Emma tomó a Regina por el brazo**

**El ranking empieza como K+ pero probablemente lo cambie mas adelante ^^**

* * *

-Lo trajo de vuelta- le dijo Regina a Charming en el hospital.

- ¿Quién... a quién trajo de cuelta?- preguntó preocupado al ver tanta esperanza en la mirada Regina, si había aprendido algo en tantos años era que si Regina parecía contenta nada bueno saldría de eso.

-Daniel... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a contestar mientras se retiraba, dejando a un David anonadado en la sala de espera.

Había escuchado de Daniel, Snow le había contado la historia de como una vez The Evil Queen tuvo un verdadero amor; no estaba seguro si esto era una buena o mala noticia, pero considerando el estado en el que habían encontrado a Whale era mala. Después de unos segundos parpadeó y se dirigió a la casa, tenía que saber la opinión de Snow.

* * *

-MaryMargaret - llamó David entrando raudamente por la puerta.

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó Snow saliendo de la parte de atrás del mueble de la cocina dirigiéndose hacía su esposo, mientras Emma bajaba su garra de oso y con la boca llena hizo la misma pregunta.

-Regina...- alcanzó a decir a decir, deteniéndose para tomar aire, había venido corriedo del hospital porque quedaba cerca de la estación y dejó el carro allí.

-¿Algo le sucedió a Regina? - preguntó alarmada Emma

-No, no - siguió el regulando su respiración - Daniel, ha regresado - continuó el mirando a su esposa.

-¿Daniel?... ¿Quién es Daniel? - Emma no había escuchado ese nombre antes... ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en el libro de Henry.

-Es imposible... la gente no regresa simplemente de la muerte - dijo Snow

- Fue Whale... al parecer es el Dr. Frankenstein - contestó David, recordando lo que lo poco que le había explicado Regina.

- Wow wow ¿¡Que!?... es broma ¿cierto?, Frankentein no en nisiquiera un cuento de hadas - Ruby de hombre lobo había logrado aceptarlo... pero un Dr. loco que juntaba piezas de muertos para regresarlos a la vida era demasiado.

- Pero... no veo porque sea un problema... si Daniel regresó... ¿no sería algo bueno para nosotros? - pensaó en voz alta Snow

-Has siquiera escuchado la historia de Frankenstein... no es cualquier cachorrito que se pueda entrenar o una persona real... es un mounstro! - exclamó Emma, realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse por Regina.

- Pero es Daniel... no le haría daño - añadió Snow

-Bueno, eso a mi no me dice mucho - contestó la rubia irritada por no saber que era lo especial de este chico

- Era el verdadero amor de Regina - contestó Snow captando de donde venía la irritación de Emma.

Emma puso una cara de sorpresa que trato de ocultar lo más rápido posible.

-Aun así... Emma tiene razón, le arrancó el brazo a Whale -

-¡¿El que?! - exlacmó Emma, cada vez le caía menos ese tal Daniel.

Snow no dijo nada simplemente jaló del brazó a David y lo llevó hacía afuera - Henry está en los establos - logró escuchar Emma, y vió como ambos empezaban a correr en dirección de la estación para coger el carro.

No necesitó oirlo dos veces, tomo las llaves de su escarabjo amarillo y su chaqueta roja. Sabía que llegaría mas rápido, no solo porque su carro estaba allí sino porque se había vuelo casi una experta en manejar a toda velocidad.

-¡Henry! - gritó Emma mientras habría las puertas de los establos.

Henry estaba allí siendo abrazado con Regina, que al notar la presencia de la rubio hizo lo posible para limpiar las lágrimas que había en su rostro y poner una cara imperturbable, pero Emma ya había aprendido a leer ese tipo de expresiones de Regina.

-¿Dónde esta? - preguntó Emma sacando su pistola

-Pero sheriff que cree que... - comenzó Regina, pero al notar que Emma se acercaba a abrir la puerta donde hace unos segundos había encerrado a Daniel un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios - No! -

-Henry vete de aquí - ordenó la rubia hacía el pequeño moreno, que decidió pretender como si no le hubieran hablado a él. - Henry, va enserio - amenazó

-Esta bien - acepto el pequeño, que sabía que no tenía oportunidad de quedarse, Emma no solía hablarle así y cuando lo hacía era solo porque era algo muy importante, pero aun así no pudo dejar de sentirse algo marginado.

Una vez que Henry salió, cerrando las puertas tras de él Emma comenzó - Regina... - dijo mientras puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo... este tipo de cosas no se le daba bien. - Podría matarte -

-No, no me hará daño... no a mi -

Ambas volvieron la cabeza cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Charming entro con su pistola en la mano. - Emma, Regina retírense - ordenó apuntando hacía la puerta.

-No, no! porfavor - Imploró Regina, Emma nunca la había visto así, era un lado extraño y vulnerable de la morena. - Déjame hablar con mi prometido - le pidió golpeándole el brazó tratando de quitarlo de la puerta, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No puedo Regina... es un peligro -

-No para mi -

-Para todos -

-Emma... porfavor - Regina se dirigió hacía ella, no tenía a nadie mas. Solo le tomó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo.

- David, déjala, no le va a pasar nada -

- No es porque le valla a pasar algo que tenga miedo... ¿Qué tal si se le escapa?, o si lo ayuda a seguir haciendo daño -

Sus palabras fueron un poco de shock para Emma, por supuesto que no lo hacía por Regina, era para proteger a los demás que quería matar a Daniel - ¿Y si fuera Mary... Snow? - preguntó hábilmente Emma.

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, David se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a Regina - Tienes 10 minutos - fue todo lo que dijo y se retiro.

Regina dejó salir un suspiro de alivió y le dirigió una última mirada a Emma - Gracias -

Ella solo contestó una sonrisa un poco condescendiente y se retiró.

* * *

- Emma... como está...?, como está? - dijo Henry, había pensado decir mi mamá pero por alguna razón dudó.

-Bien creo, pero que pasó chico, antes de que llegara me refiero -

- Estaba peinando al caballo, no había nadie así que no iba a montarlo, simplemente estaba conversando con el, y de pronto se puso como loco y me golpeo - Henry entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar bien lo que había pasado, pero el recuerdo estaba medio borroso.

-¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Emma tomándolo de los hombros - Creen que puedan llevarlo al hospital, solo para asegurarnos - añadió dirigiéndose a David y MaryMargaret.

- ¿Vas a quedarte? - le preguntó David

-Alguien tiene que asegurarse que Regina esté bien -

- Yo puedo quedarme - ofreció Snow

-Sin ofender MaryMargaret, pero dudó que tu presencia sirva de algo a Regina- Emma intentó no perstar atención al encogimiento de hombros que Snow había hecho cuando la llamó MaryMargaret.

-Asegúrate que esté bien - pidió Henry antes de irse.

-Siempre - le contestó Emma mas por impulso que por otra cosa, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su elección de palabras.

- No... no hagas nada tonto - le pidió David

-¿Algo cómo una broma inapropiada o ..? - antes de que Emma pudiera terminar su frase hecha para aligerar el ambiente notó el rostro de David y continuo - nada arriesgado lo se, solo me asegurare de que esté bien -

Era obvio en los ojos de David de que eso era innecesario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, Snow por el contrario estaba un poco mas de acuerdo con su hija, a pesar que no quería arriesgarla a ser víctima de la furia de Regina, una parte de ella aun se preocupaba por la joven que había conocido hace tantos años.

Trató de escuchar lo que pasaba, no quería entrar antes de que sea el momento... tenía que dar a Regina el tiempo necesario para despedirse, no tenía ni idea quién era Daniel, pero al parecer había sido alguien muy importante para ella.

Al principio solo se escuchaban pequeños murmuros, no podía descifrar las palabras, pero cuando escuchó el pequeño sonido de dolor (Emma notó no era dolor físico) que Regina no puedo mantener dentro de si se dijo a sí misma que era tiempo de entrar.

* * *

Emma busca alrededor con la vista, tratando de encontrar a tal dicho Daniel, pero los establos están vacíos, solo está Regina tratando de controlar su llanto, mirando una pila de polvo que hay en el piso. Nunca antes la había visto así; claro el día que Henry había huido se notaba que la alcaldesa estaba preocupada y que probablemente haya estado llorando, igual en el día del accidente de mina, pero esto era diferente.

-Regina... - murmuro Emma tomando un paso al frente. No estaba segura como actuar en estas ocasiones, nunca había sido buena en los momentos donde hay mucha emoción.

Regina actuó como si nadie hubiera hablado, calló de rodillas, sin dejar de mirar el montón de polvo y sin dejar de llorar.

Emma se acercó colocándose al mismo nivel y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Regina en señal de consuelo. Su mente trabajaba rápido y según entendía ese polvo había sido Daniel.

Regina se estremeció ante el contacto de la rubia, su primer instinto al percatarse de su presencia había sido botarla, pero no tenía fuerzas para eso, solo quería quedarse allí y llorar (por segunda vez) la pérdida de su primer amor. Pero aun así su instinto de autoprotección le decía que no podía dejar que la vean en tal estado, así que sin usar magia con su mano quitó la del sheriff.

-Nop, lo siento, no te voy a dejar sola en esto - contestó y en un movimiento rápido giró a la morena y la abrazó, dejando que las lágrimas mojen rápidamente su polo. Entendía muy bien lo que era perder a alguien, y en todos esos momentos hubiera deseado que alguien la abraze, así que almenos haría esto por Regina.

-¿Porque? - preguntó Regina entre sollozos

- ¿Porque no? - contestó Emma de vuelta

No se esperaba esa respuesta, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo por ella de la nada, siempre había algún motivo oculto, y parte de ella creía que en esto probablemente también lo haya, pero por ahora simplemente se dejaría consolar.

* * *

**A/N ok este es mi primer intento de SwanQueen y para ser honestos no estoy muy seguro de como manejarlo ^^, en mi opinión aparte de lo sexys que son Lana y JMo y que tienen una excelente química los que shippean SwanQueen es por más que eso. Los paralelos que existen entre la vida de ambas es lo que podría hacer esta pareja tan especial, son las únicas que podrían llegar a entenderse mutuamente cierto?**

**Déjenme saber que piensan, mi idea es hacer de este un fic donde ambas tengan que batallar con sus demonios y que sería mejor si lo hicieran juntas. Haré lo posible para hacerle justicia tanto a Emma como a Regina**

**Comenten :)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Esa mujer es desesperante - murmuró Emma para sí misma en su habitación.

Estaba caminando a un lado a otro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. En un segundo la situación había cambiado totalmente sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

_ - Srta Swan ¿dónde esta mi hijo? - había dicho Regina una vez que pudo controlar su voz __y ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar_, se liberó de los brazos de Emma sin dirigirle la mirada al principio, pero luego de unos segundos logró ponerse esa máscara de la reina que una vez fue.

_- Nuestro hijo... - aclaró Emma, sorprendida por el rápido cambio en su tono de voz y la mirada vacía que asomaban su ojos - y Mary Margaret y David lo llevaron al hospital - _

_-Y usted cree que esos dos idiotas están a la altura de cuidar a mi, "nuestro", hijo - contestó en un tono frió, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera estado en los brazos de la rubia. Acomodó su cabello y cuando se puso de pie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. - probablemente la dulce Snow cree que es suficiente un pastel de chocolate con un beso en la frente para que todo esté bien -_

_- Hey, no, no creo... además ¿enserio quieres hablar de eso ahora?, creí que querrías hablar de... no se... ¿esto? - preguntó Emma moviendo sus brazos para hacer notar que se refería a los establos. la confusión visible en el rostro de la rubia._

_-No hay nada que hablar al respecto - siguió con el tono, que a pesar de que Emma creía imposible su puso mas frío_

_- ¿Quién era Daniel? - _

_-No es de su incumbencia - _

_-¿Lo amabas? - _

_-...-_

_- Creí que dijiste que no había nada de que hablar -_

_-Fue por eso que me quedé callada - _

_- Puedes decir lo que quieras, e incluso poner una mascará perfecta, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa -_

_- Pues creo, Sheriff, que necesita lentes, porque está viendo cosas que no son -_

_-Bien, si no quieres hablar perfecto, es tu problema - dijo Emma dando media vuelta para retirarse. -Quizá Regina esto sea una sorpresa para tí, pero no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien, sola no vas a lograr nada... al menos que quieras volver a maldecir a todo un pueblo claro está - terminó justo antes de irse, dejando a la morena enredada con sus propios pensamientos._

Sacó su celular, Henry ya debería haber llegado, MaryMargaret le había dicho que todo estaba bien con Henry. Según Whale solo estaba asustado por lo que había pasado y tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero nada grave, aun así debía asegurarse que no tuviera mareos ni nauseas.

Estaba a punto de llamarla para ver porque demoraban tanto cuando escuchó que habría la puerta de abajo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió corriendo hacía abajo... necesitaba dejar de pensar en los establos.

- Henry ¿estas bien? - preguntó Emma

-Si Emma -contestó un poco incómodo, cada vez notándose más su cercanía a la adolescencia.

-¿Te importaría decirme que pasó?-

Ahora que Henry ya no estaba tan en estado de shock le era más fácil hablar - El caballo me golpeó contra la pared cuando ese hombre entró, pero luego Ma uso magia... - se detuvo en esa parte cruzando el entrecejo, no le gustaba la idea que Regina hubiera hecho magia - y congeló todo excepto a mi, me sacó y lo encerró en uno de los sitios donde no había caballo -

- Sabes que lo hizo para protegerte - le dijo Emma, sabiendo que era lo que causaba en el niño la molestia

- Aun así... podría no haberlo hecho -

- No se iba arriesgar a que algo te pase -

- Emma tiene razón Henry... Regina lo hizo para protegerte - apoyo MaryMargaret

- Si bien, así es como empieza, pero no va a poder controlarse - añadió Henry y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de arriba en un encogimiento de hombros.

Por alguna razón las últimas palabras de Henry tuvieron un efecto en Emma... -_probablemente tenga razón-_ pensó, aun si lo había con buenas intenciones, el haber usado magia después de tanto tiempo iba ser como que un alcohólico tomé un sobro de whisky después de mucho tiempo, una parte de ella quería ir y asegurarse que Regina estuviera bien, y que no esté sola en su mansión, había tenido amigos que eran adictos a diferentes tipos de cosas y si esto era algo como eso la morena necesitaría siquiera a una persona para ayudarla, y Henry al parecer no iba a hacer mucho, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Emma? - dijo MaryMargaret interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - Emma te estoy hablando - al parecer le había estado hablando por un buen rato y la rubia no la había notado.

- ¿huh? ¿que? -

- Dije que David va a tomar el turno de hoy en la noche en la comisaría... iba a salir con Ruby y con Ashley, me preguntaba si querrías venir -

-Ah... no lo se, estoy algo cansada, quizá les de el alcancé allá -

-Esta bien - aceptó MaryMargaret - si te ves algo cansada... quizá deberías echarte un rato -

-Si creo que haré eso - pero estando a media escalera se detuvo y regresó la mirada - ¿como murió? - preguntó

-¿que? -

-Daniel... ¿como murió? -

Los ojos de Mary margaret se abrieron de la sorpresa, no había esperado esa pregunta. No estaba segura si debía contestarla, después de todo era parte del pasado de Regina y si conocía en algo a esa mujer era que no le gustaba que la gente supiera mucho de ella, y mucho menos de algo tan doloroso - Su madre lo mató - contestó sin poderse contener... al parecer era algo impulsivo en ella revelar este tipo de cosas

- ¿Su madre...? - dijo Emma anonadada, en ningún escenario se hubiera imaginado eso

- Si, no era una mujer muy buena que digamos... Emma lo siento, no creo que debería hablar de esto -

-Si, si está bien... nos vemos -

Mientras se dirigía hacía su habitación un poco mas tranquila sacó su celular y tipeo

**Henry esta bien... pensé que querrías saberlo**

* * *

En la mansión de la calle Mifflin, la mente de la morena estaba tan llena de pensamientos como la de la rubia.

-¿porque se quedaría_?_- se preguntaba a sí misma, no tiene sentido, además quién se cree para decir que que es lo mejor para mi, he pasado por esto antes y sola, seguro puedo volverlo a hacer, claro que la última vez no me fue tan bien, ¿y a qué se refería con lo último? según tenía entendido la rubia había pasado su vida corriendo, nunca apegando demasiado a nadie... como alguien como ella podría entender lo que es perder a alguien, si nunca hubo nadie a su lado; un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a llenarla, después de todo fue gracias a ella que Emma no haya tenido a nadie, y si no tienes a nadie ¿como sabes lo que la pérdida?.

Ese era tan solo una parte de sus pensamientos, la otra estaba pensando en Henry y en si estaría bien, probablemente lo haya asustado, además se sentía mal por haber usado magia ( y a la vez se sentía tan bien), pero Henry la había visto, y sabía que eso no sería algo bueno, si conocía en algo al pequeño era en su desagrado por la magia, así sea usado en situaciones como esa.

También pensaba en Daniel... -_Ama otra vez- _esas palabras se había quedado marcadas en ella, todo lo que había hecho había sido por el, primero ara tratar de traerlo de vuelta y luego simplemente para vengarlo, pero esas tres palabras cambiaban todo... y la aterraban, después de todo _-el amor es debilidad - _ese otro recuerdo acechaba su mente. Se sentía como si lo hubiera vuelto a perder, había estado tan cerca, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de besarlo otra vez, el recuerdo de un Daniel sin corazón cayendo en sus brazos combinado con su cuerpo congelado convirtiéndose en polvo era demasiad... solía demasiado. Su madre tenía razón, el amor si es debilidad.

-Dios - murmuró, observando el pequeño fuego de la chimenea que estaba a punto de extinguirse mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso con sidra que sostenía, su cabeza le había comenzado a doler, y a pesar que sabía que no era por el alcohol, se dijo que era mejor terminarlo allí. Necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar por al menos unas cuantas horas.

Guardo la botella y se dirigió hacía su habitación, cuando sintió un mensaje llegar a su celular

**Henry esta bien... pensé que querrías saberlo**

Una leve sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, pero se desvaneció inmediatamente porque sabía que se refería a algo más físico que emocional... probablemente él aun siguiera molesto con ella, pero almenos el estado físico de Henry era una preocupación que podía quitar de su cabeza.

**Gracias**

Tipió de regresó, deseando que la rubia entendería que el gracias estaba dirigió a mucho más que solo la actualización en el estado de Henry. Pensó en tipear un lo siento también, después de todo la rubia se había quedado (por el motivo que sea) y ella prácticamente la había botado; pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, no era de la clase de personas que se disculpaban, si se ponía a pensar no recordaba disculparse con nadie que no fueran sus padres. A su madre por obligación y miedo a las consecuencias y a su padre después de arrancarle el corazón. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante ese recuerdo. Esa noche tendría pesadillas otra vez...

* * *

**A/N muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, significan mucho para mi :D .**

**Se que tengo algunos errores de ortografía y la verdad es que... soy un poco vaga y me da flojera revisarlo ^^ , pero trataré de siquiera darle una revisada rápida al menos, porque cuando leo no me gusta ver errors ortogrñagicos y la verdad q supongo que a ustedes tampoco.**

**Para los que me preguntan si lo voy a continuar, pues la verdad mm... Si! xD ... no me gusta dejar historias a medias y si bien es cierto no tengo idea cuantos capitulos seran ni nada de eso (porque voy creando mientas escribo), espero que continue por siquiera 10 ^^ , pero eso depende mas de ustedes... mientras a ustedes les guste yo sigo escribiendo :)**

**Otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D, si tienen alguna duda o alguna idea mandenme PM con confianza nomas xD**

**PS: Vieron el cap de Once! me quede asi :o ... aun no logró superarlo, no puedo creer que tengamos que esperar 2 semanas T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mírame y trata de entender que bajo esta piel hay miedo también._  
_He caído mas de lo que te crees y no somos tan distintos." Porta ._

* * *

Había pasado una semana y la vida para Emma había regresado a la normalidad... levantarse, ir a trabajar... no hacer nada en el trabajo, y regresar a dormir. Aunque si era honesta consigo misma de vez en cuando encontraba su camino desviado hacía la calle Mifflin. No era como que se hubiera atrevido a a tocar la puerta, pero varias veces se había encontrado a sí misma caminando hacía ella, sin tener el valor para entrar.

En una de sus tantas visitas a la mansión de la morena se encontró con Archie paseando a Pongo.

-Emma - saludó él y Pongo acompaño con un pequeño ladrido

-Hey Archie - saludó de vuelta

-¿que sucede? - preguntó él preocupado, siempre había tenido una habilidad para detectar las emociones en los demás.

_maldición__ soy tan obvia? o es una cosa de grillos - _Nada, nada... solo me preguntaba. ¿sabes algo de Regina? - se animó a preguntar, después de todo vivía lo suficientemente cerca y era probable que se le hubiera encontrado de vez en cuando... si es que salía de la casa claro.

- Ha estado yendo a verme, aunque ya van unos cuantos días que se ha perdido las sesiones -

-¿Fue a verte? - preguntó Emma sorprendida

- Si, si, pero... - antes de que pudiera finalizar lo correa de Pongo se soltó de la nada (aunque a Emma le pareció ver un poco de una nube morada en ella), y el perro comenzó a correr, dejando a un Archie sorprendido, al que le tomó unos segundos empezar a correr para atrapar al perro. - Adiós Emma - gritó con el poco aliento que tenía mientras empezaba la persecución.

* * *

-Emma... crees que mi mamá esté bien?- preguntó Henry diciendo en voz alta el pensamiento que rondaba en la mente de la Sheriff.

-Estoy segura que si - contestó de forma ausente, en realidad sus pensamientos eran lo opuesto... solo esperaba que no estuviera planeando vengarse contra Snow otra vez ( al menos eso se decía a si misma, porque la verdad había pensado en la morena mas de lo necesario).

Habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde el encuentro en los establos, y desde allí nadie había vuelto a escuchar de la morena (obviando la pequeña conversación con Archie, porque cuando le volvió a preguntar dijo que no había vuelto a ver a Regina), nadie la había visto siquiera salir de su mansión. Claro que todo esto tenía al pueblo de un excelente humor, ni siquiera Leroy había causado problemas, lo cual en lugar de tener a Emma tranquila la tenía de los nervios... ¿enserio la ausencia de una persona podía afectar tan positivamente a todo el pueblo?

MaryMargaret había tomado la alcaldía... y no era que no hiciera un buen trabajo (aunque tampoco era genial, y para alguien que había gobernado todo un reino Emma esperaba un poco más), simplemente no era Regina. Extrañaba el modo en que la morena se pasaba quejando de lo poco que Emma trabajaba y de la forma en que paraba insistiendo que las elecciones de ella como Sheriff habían sido un fraude; y la forma en que Emma siempre encontraba que contestarle, haciendo que simplemente se moleste más. Emma sonrió perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Podríamos ir a verla?- preguntó Henry despertándola de su trance.

Era obvio por el tono de voz del niño que extrañaba a su madre, por mas que ella era The Evil Queen y que la había visto usar magia una parte de él quería simplemente abrazarla, después de todo ella había sido quien lo había criado por mas de 10 años. A pesar de que el recuerdo de la nube morada lo había temblar, había encontrado dentro de sí la forma de entender que lo había hecho para protegerlo.

-Si supongo que no es mala idea - contestó tratando de ocultar la nueva sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios ante la perspectiva de ver a Regina. _Es solo porque es la madre de mi hijo - dios eso suena raro! - y no me sentaría mal un poco de normalidad en estos momentos_ se dijo así misma. Detestaba como todo el mundo la miraba ahora como "La Slavadora" o la "princesa" hija de Snow White y Prince Charming; y sabía que Regina no la vería como nada de eso.

-Bien, vallamos! - exclamó emocionado

-¿Ahorita? -

-Si, ¿que esperabas? - contestó en un tono que le hizo recordar a Regina

-No se... ¿descansar un rato?-

-Llevas allí sentada viendo la tele por más de tres horas -

-Descansar un rato mas...? - añadió Emma estirándose un poco ¿_enserio habían sido tres horas? - _es sábado chico, he estado trabajando toda la semana... ¿no me merezco un rato para distraerme?-

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, le lanzó una de esas miradas que le volvió a recordar quien era quien lo había criado y se puso de pie.

-Esta bien, esta bien... vamos -dijo rendida mientras cogía su clásica chaqueta de cuero roja y sus llaves.

* * *

En la mansión la morena alternaba sus tardes entre llorar en el cuarto de Henry o limpiar toda su casa... lamentablemente la segunda la había realizado tantas veces que prácticamente podía ver su reflejo hasta en las paredes.

En todo este tiempo y Henry no había venido a verla _enserio debe odiarme _pensó, y siempre era así como empezaba, y luego subía a su habitación y las lágrimas empezaban a rodar solas.

Algunas veces cuando no tenía ánimos ni para llorar se entretenía cocinando, no tenía que salir de la casa porque podía traer todo lo que necesitaba con un simple movimiento de manos _mientras no sea para nada malo..._ se decía a sí misma; traerse un poco de comida no causaba ninguna molestia. Cuando cocinar fallaba en entretenerla se dirigía a su estudio, había empezado a usarlo desde que se inició la maldición, pintar siempre parecía relajarla de cierta forma. Los abstractos eran su favorito. Había dejado de hacerlo una vez que Henry llegó porque ya no le hacía falta, pero el deseo de mover el pincel sobre el lienzo había regresado.

Estaba en su estudio trazando líneas con el pincel cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

- ¿Regina? - era la voz de Emma que sonó a través de los golpes. Por un momento Regina se había emocionado pensando que era su hijo pero el sentimiento desapareció tan rápido como llegó. -vamos Regina abre la puerta, sabemos que estás alli -

_¿Sabemos? _pensó la morena, su corazón se alzó otra vez con la esperanza de que Henry estuviera con ella, y cuando entre golpes escuchó un -Ma?- so corazón se derritió de la sensación y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- Henry - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose a su hijo para abrasarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente posó una mano sobre su mejilla y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos pasar? - preguntó Emma

- Claro - contestó Regina separando los ojos de su hijo por unos segundos para mirar a la rubia. Abrió mas la puerta para que pasen y la cerró tras ella. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Regina una vez adentro

-¿A que te refieres? - dijo Emma al no entender a que venía la pregunta

-Ambos están aquí, asumo que necesitan mi asistencia con algún problema -

Fue Henry el que contestó - Estamos aquí porque queríamos verte -

Regina sonrió a su hijo, pero no le llegó a los ojos, quizá eso era lo que Henry creía, pero en su interior Regina sentía que si Emma o alguien se acercaba a su casa o iba a buscarla era simplemente porque necesitaban algo. Levantó la mirada hacía Emma para que fuera ella la que le respondiera.

-El chico tiene razón, queríamos verte -

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -

-Dios! Regina porque contigo siempre tiene que haber alguna razón otra que porque si, ambos te... henry te extrañaba y nadie en el pueblo sabía algo de ti, así que queriamos ver si estabas bien -

- Te refieres a que querías asegurarte que no hubiera regresado a mi idea de vengarme de tu madre -

- No, no... no creo que vallas a hacer eso, osea si lo pensé pero no lo...-

Henry se percató que estaban nadando en aguas peligrosas así que se acercó a Regina y dio un pequeño apretón a su mano interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que la rubia iba a decir y que probablemente la iba a meter en problemas.

-Extraño tu comida... ¿crees que puedas preparar algo? -

Regina sonrió a su hijo - Claro Henry... ¿que te gustaría? -

- Lasagna - sonrió su hijo devuelta, enserio había extrañado su comida

- A mi se me antoja una empanada de manzana - interrumpió Emma, pero la mirada fria que recibió por parte de los dos morenos le hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -¿muy pronto? - preguntó

-Tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido Srta Swan -

-Lo se, lo se, me lo han dicho antes, lo siento -

* * *

La cena por suerte fue sin ningún accidente... excepto por un pequeño plato roto gracias a la gracilidad de Emma, pero Regina lo dejó pasar sin más que un pequeño comentario sarcástico acerca de como le permite tener armas. Después de eso apenas y se dirigieron la palabra, ambas hablando principalmente con Henry, a quien no le molestaba ser el centro de atención, hablando cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo y poniendo al día a su madre en todo lo que había pasado, a pesar que no era mucho. La única vez en que se mostró algo reluctante al hablar fue cuando Emma mencionó a Grace, la hija de Jefferson; Henry inmediatamente bajó la mirada y sintió como sus mejillas ardían, mientras Emma continuaba burlándose de él. Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas en varias oportunidades al darse cuenta todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero logró manejarlas bastante bien, al menos Henry estaba allí ahora, y había sido de voluntad propia.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer Regina se puso de pie para recoger los platos pero Emma la interrumpió.

-Nop, tu cocinaste, nosotros limpiamos -

-Srta Swan eso no es necesario, esta es mi casa y por lo tanto lo correcto es que...-

-Nosotros limpiamos ma - sonrió Henry callando cualquier otra objeción que pudiera tener Regina.

Una vez ambos en la cocina Henry se dirigió hacia la rubia - Emma... ¿crees que pueda quedarme aquí esta noche? - el tono del niño la sorprendió más que la pregunta en sí; fue como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer algo incorrecto, y Emma no veía nada malo en que se quede en la casa de Regina, después de todo ella había sido quien lo había criado por mas de 10 años.

-Claro chico, no veo porque no... solo hay que preguntarle a tu mamá - dijo tratando de hacer notar en su tono que no tenía ningún problema con ello.

- ¿Preguntarme que? - inguirió la morena haciendo su entrada llevando lo último de los platos sucios, a pesar de las previas insistencias de que dejara a los otros limpiar.

-Si puedo quedarme hoy - contestó Henry con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa que se extendió por le rostro de Regina era de esas que solo guardaba para su hijo, y que por alguna extraña razón hizo dar al corazón de la rubia un pequeño salto, se veía hermosa (incluso más que de costumbre) cuando sonreía de esa forma.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte Henry, esta siempre será tu casa -

-Genial - respondió el niño emocionado corriendo a las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto - Dejé unos comics allí, iré a leer un rato - anunció a medio camino de las escaleras. Regina estuvo a punto de decirle que no debía correr dentro de la casa, pero se mordió la lengua para no arruinar el momento.

-Gracias - dijo hacía la rubia que había empezado a poner las cosas en el lavaplatos_ ya van dos veces que uso esa palabra tan desagradable con ella_

-¿Por? -

-Dejarlo quedarse, estoy bastante segura que los dos idiotas no van a estar de acuerdo -

Emma sonrió ante el apodo de Regina para sus padres, a pesar de ser un poco ofensivo lo dejaría pasar - Tienes razón, esta es su casa, y si quiere quedarse debería poder hacerlo -

- ¿enserio crees eso? -

-¿que esta es su casa?... siempre lo creí Regina, solo que no parecías escucharme cuando lo decía -

Regina dejó rodar un suspiro y luego habló otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -¿Puedo ofrecerle la mejor sidra de manzana que alguna vez haya probado? -

Emma contestó la sonrisa mas abiertamente recordando la primera vez que conoció a la temible alcaldeza - ¿Tienes algo mas fuerte? -

Ambas se sonrieron por un segundo y se dirigieron a la sala.

* * *

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento, no quise demorarme tanto, es solo que he estado malasa en mis estudios y tenía que ponerme al día; no me demorare tanto en las siguientes actualizaciones porque ya salí de vacaciones ^^.**

**Este capítulo es un poco aburrido creo, así que el siguiente va a ser mas interesante (al menos eso espero .-.), déjenme sus comentarios para saber que piensan. Si tienen alguna idea para un OneShot mandenme PM o un tweet ( evilregal12) :D**

**PS: solo quería avisar que todas la historias que escribo son salidas de mi mente con obviamente los personajes de OUAT, si alguna vez decido hacer traducciones de fics ya escritos obviamente pondré el respectivo autor y habré pedido primero el permiso necesario ;).**

**PS2: comenten denle follow y favorito .**


	4. Chapter 4

Por un segundo Regina estuvo a punto de dirigirse a su estudio como lo había hecho la primera vez que dejó entrar a Emma a su casa, pero recordando no solo el desorden sino la cantidad de cuadros que había dentro decidió ir hacía el lado opuesto. Le ofreció a Emma un asiento y se retiro para conseguir las bebidas regresando con una sidra para ella y un whisky para la rubia.

Por un momento reino el silencio incómodo, ambas fingiendo estar sumamente interesadas en el color de su bebida, o en la decoración de la casa.

- Esta pensando... - comenzó Emma

-Mm... espero que el esfuerzo no haya sido demasiado - contestó Regina lo cuá le ganó una rodada de ojos por parte de la rubia.

-... que Henry podría quedarse aquí mas seguido - en realidad la idea se le acababa de ocurrir, y estaba segura que MaryMargaret y David le iban a hacer problema al respecto, pero en realidad era lo mejor. Henry necesitaba a su madre, y era obvio que Regina también necesitaba a Henry. Además sabía que era era una buena forma de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Por qué? -

-Te juro Regina que si vuelves a preguntar "porque" a cada cosa que digo voy a golpearte -

-Bien, entonces solo diré que me parece buena idea... y me sorprende que ese cerebro tuyo haya logrado concebirla -

-hey, pues este cerebro mio ha tenido su parte justa de buenas ideas - contestó aparentando estar ofendida, pero ambas sabían que a estas alturas ese tipo de comentarios no causaban daño alguno... al menos al principio, una que otra vez se salían de control.

-No se porque pero encuentro eso difícil de creer -

En lugar de contestar Emma dio un gran sorbo a su whisky disfrutando de la pequeña quemazón que sintió todo el camino de su garganta hasta su estomago - ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó en un tono mas serio

- Lo mejor que se puede estar cuando te quitan al hijo que criaste durante 10 y tienes que matar a una de las pocas personas que te realmente te amó - la última parte rodó de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse, usualmente tenía mas control sobre si misma pero por alguna razón cada vez que estaba en presencia de la insoportable Sheriff le era difícil mantener en silencio sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento ¿hay algo que pueda...? - pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por la mano de Regina que la levantó en señal de silencio.

-Lo hecho hecho está, no hay nada que pueda hacer, no fue mi intención mencionarlo -

Emma entrecerró los ojos en señal de sorpresa, era obvio que si quería hablar al respecto, o al menos lo necesitaba, pero quizá no era el momento: fue por un drástico cambio de tema, hablando sobre cosas mas superficiales, como el hecho de que MaryMargaret y David estaban buscando un nuevo apartamento, y lo que genial que le parecía esa idea, porque no era agradable escuchar a sus "padres" encontrándose mutuamente _prácticamente_ todas las noches. Regina no hizo mas que escuchar y hacer unas cuantos comentarios crueles respecto a la pareja, pero sin ir demasiado lejos, encontraba que el conversar con Emma sobre cosas sin importancia era extrañamente agradable y no quería arruinar el momento.

Después de unos segundos de silencio que ni siquiera resultaron incómodos Emma se puso de pie y preguntó -¿Tocas? -

- ¿Perdón?- contestó enarcando las cejas porque no había entendido a que se refería, lo cuál solo logró que Emma sonriera ampliamente en tono burlón.

-El piano... si sabes tocar - continuó sentándose enfrente de este.

- Si... sucede que si - contestó levantándose de su sitio y sentándose a su lado. La sonrisa de Emma no se había borrado cuando levantó su mano en señal de que tocara.

- Por mas que me encantaría demostrarle mi gran talento en el arte de tocar el piano, no me siento con ganas de tocar -

- Wau muy humilde al parecer... apuesto a que apenas y sabes "estrellita donde estás" y por eso no tocas - Emma incluso sonrió mas ampliamente tras su comentario, conocía lo suficiente a la morena para saber que había presionado el botón indicado, Regina nunca escaparía de un reto, a pesar de que guera uno tan tonto como ese.

Suspiro y comenzó a mover sus manos sobre las notas del piano, era una canción hermosa... había esperado que la alcaldesa toque algo fuerte y hasta un poco tenebroso pero la canción era suave, tierna casi como una canción de cuna pero en versión alegre, Emma cerró los ojos y sonrió disfrutando de la melodía... solo los abrió una vez Regina hubo terminado.

-¿Es la canción de twilight cierto?- preguntó

Regina rodó los ojos -¿Twilight?-

-Si esa película del vampiro que se enamora de la humana, y que brilla con el sol -

-Si se lo que es Twilight Emma, y sí esa canción suena allí, pero en realidad se llama "El río fluye en ti" y es de Yiruma -

-Me sorprende que sepas lo que es Twilight, te tomaba por ser de las que ve películas clásicas y extranjeras, y aunque no lo creas si sabía de quien es - contestó haciendo lo posible para no demostrar el pequeño nudo que se había hecho en su garganta tras escuchar su nombre rodar de la lengua de Regina.

- Henry quería verla... al menos la primera, le pareció demasiado empalagoso para continuar con la saga, y tienes razón no creo que supieras de quien era - una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por sus labios

-Te sorprendería - fue todo lo que Emma dijo y dejó que sus manos también fluyeran por el piano, empezó con unos cuantos acordes como si tratara de recordar la melodía que quería tocar pero solo le tomó unos segundos, era una canción un poco mas lenta, al menos al principio, pero se fue haciendo no mas rápida, no esa no era la palabra... como esperanzadora, su tono se volvía cada vez mas alegre. Emma no despegaba sus ojos del piano a pesar que sentía la mirada de la morena como si quemaba. Regina parecía estar hipnotizada por el hermoso sonido que emitía el piano gracias a los movimientos de Emma.

- Eso fue... - comenzó Regina tratando de encontrar una palabra para describirlo

-Sorprendente? - sugirió Emma con una sonrisa girando su rostro para dirigir su mirada a la de Regina sin percatarse lo cerca que en realidad estaban.

- Si - contestó en lo que fue apenas un susurro, encontrar el rostro de Emma tan cerca también la había tomado por sorpresa, pudo sentirse a sí misma contener el aire y hacer lo posible para que sus ojos se separaran de los labios de Emma, que solo logró hacer que intercalaran entre sus ojos y sus labios.

Emma estaba en el mismo estado, sus ojos no paraban de ir de esos tentadores labios rojos a la los cautivadores ojos marrones y en el momento que estuvo a punto de acortar el pequeño espacio que las separaba unos pasos descendieron por las escaleras probando el perfecto tino que tenía su hijo.

-Ma? - preguntó el pequeño moreno haciendo que las dos salten hacía lados opuesto como cuando le echas agua a un gato.

-¿Si Henry que sucede? - preguntó Regina que fue la primera en recuperar la compostura

-Nada, escuché el piano... hace tiempo que no tocabas - dijo Henry sonando como un pequeño niño. En realidad si había pasado bastante tiempo, probablemente desde que Henry tenía 6 años, solía hacerlo porque calmaba al muchacho, ya sea simplemente porque había tenido un mal día, se sentía mal, o porque una tormenta estaba comenzando.

Regina sonrió - En realidad Emma también estaba tocando -

otra vez dijo su nombre y su corazón no puedo evitar dar un pequeño salto.

- ¿Enserio Emma? -

- Em.. si si, pero no soy tan buena como tu madre... supongo que 28 años de práctica hacen más que una perfecta cocinera -

-También es buena pintando -

- ¿Oh enserio?... ¿haces retratos Regina?, porque me gustaría ofrecerme de voluntaria -

Regina que se había quedado con la boca abierta después de que su hijo revelara que pintaba trató de recuperarse lo mas pronto que pudo - Si el "retrato" que estas imaginado es tu haciendo de Rose y yo de Jack entonces mi respuesta es no... no he tomado suficiente alcohol para eso -

-¿O sea que con suficiente alcohol lo harías? - quizá era ir demasiado lejos pero Regina parecía estar de buen humor y esperaba que lo tome simplemente como una broma.

-Quizá - fue todo lo que contestó dejando a un Henry confundido al no entender la referencia y a una Emma sorprendida por que le haya seguido el juego.

-Podrá tomarte la palabra en eso -

-¿De que están hablando?, no entiendo -

-Nada- contestaron ambas

Henry las miró sospechosamente a las dos tratando de descifrar que era lo que le estaban ocultando pero el la sonrisa amable que se encontraba en el rostro de ambas decidió que lo dejaría pasar... por ahora.

- Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ver una película -

-Claro Henry, ¿cuál tienes en mente? - pregunto Regina

-Twilight? - sugirió Emma

-Noo... los vampiros no brillan con el sol. Estaba pensando algo mas divertido, ¿la era del hielo? -

Emma se agachó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Henry y mirándolo fijamente como si fuera a decir algo serio - Henry... acabo de mantener una conversación con The Evil Queen del cuento Snow White, que resulta ser mi madre, discúlpame por creer posible la existencia de vampiros -

- Pero no he dicho que no existan, solo que no brillan en el sol - contestó el pequeño moreno como si hubiera dicho algo obvio. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron en sorpresa porque simplemente lo había dicho en broma, los vampiros no eran reales o ¿si?

- Por favor dime que no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien se acerque a mi cuarto y decida morderme hasta que haya drenado toda mi sangre -

Regina rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar a la rubia - Vamos a poner la película Henry - dijo dirigiéndose hacía el televisor.

- No te preocupes no hay ninguno en el pueblo - afirmó Henry acompañando a su madre

Aun así Emma estaba segura de que esa noche dormiría con un ojo abierto... solo por si las dudas - Este... bueno... creo que yo mejor me voy, MaryMargaret debe estar esperándome -

- ¿No podías quedarte a ver la película?- preguntó Henry, había esperado que los tres se sentaran frente al televisor como si fueran una familia normal, ignorando la larga batalla de sangres que existía entre los dos apellidos.

-Bueno, supongo que... - no estaba segura que contestar y levantó la mirada buscando la de Regina para saber si ella no tenía ningún problema. Una vez que recibió un pequeño asentimiento una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro - Si chico, supongo que puedo quedarme -

-Genial! - exclamó dirigiéndose al sofá, ambas madres se sonrieron y fueron a sentarse una a cada lado de Henry.

* * *

** Quería subir esto antes del próximo año y lo logré lml. Espero les guste porfa comenten que piensan :D. Todos los errores son mios, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo así que deben haber varios, pero espero les guste.**

**PS: la canción que tocó Emma era Canon de Johann Pachelbel :), poblabemente mas adelante mencione como es que la sabe ^^.**

**PS2: Comenten! :D**

**PS3: Feliz Navidad, Acción de gracias, Janucá, Año nuevo, y todas las otras festividades que hayan celebrado :)**


End file.
